I Thought You Loved Me
by FireTales2
Summary: Kurt Hummel was in love with Blaine Anderson. Little did he know his relationship will soon turn into something much more complicated. Rated R for violence, language, and sexual content. A Dark!Fanfic . Featuring: jealous!abusive!Blaine and vulnerable!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

**Trigger Warnings: This story will be rather angsty. Warnings for profanity and violence. I will add more as the story goes on.**

**Also abusive!Blaine is in this story as well as vulnerable!Kurt**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! I will probably update everyone 2-3 times a week depending on if I have time with school!**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Blaine and Kurt were at the Warblers table, eating their dinner and talking with, of course, Blaine sitting beside Kurt with a jealous look on his face as Kurt talked to Jeff.

Blaine had a tendency to get jealous easily. At first, Kurt thought it was adorable that he was so protective. Now, it wasn't. It was annoying that Blaine would get jealous about everything. He even got jealous of Finn coming to pick up Kurt for the weekend instead of him taking him. Finn was his step-brother for crying out loud!

"But Kurtie-kins," whined Jeff, "I wanted to go shopping with you this weekend," he said with a that teasing pout of his that made Kurt almost want to cancel what he was doing with Mercedes that weekend. Keyword being _almost_.

"Sorry Jeffie," Kurt said, mocking Jeff's actions, "I already planned a sleep-over with 'Cedes. Sorry."

The Warblers started, except for Blaine who sat their glaring at their actions, laughing at Jeff starting to pout even more, his forehead creasing with concentration.

"But who will I ever find to help me pick out a new shirt?" he sighed dramatically. "I guess I can go buy a t-shirt from Wal-mart then," he said while smirking at Kurt. He knew that Kurt could not stand to see anyone wear Wal-Mart's cheap, dingy, tacky clothing.

"If you do I will hate forever," Kurt deadpanned.

"But I wuff you Kurtie," he said with pretend tears coming to his eyes. And people say he was dramatic.

Kurt was about to reply but Blaine yanked him out of his seat pulling him out the door, with the Warblers looking confused.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked, outraged at his boyfriend's actions.

"What are you talking?" asked Kurt, confused on why he was dragged out of the dining room.

"You and your obnoxious flirting with Jeff, and with your boyfriend sitting next to you!" Blaine said with his voice getting louder and louder every word he spoke. Kurt winced. This wasn't like the Blaine he knew. This was some random, jealous, unknown person in his body. So Kurt just tried talking to him calmly so he didn't get anymore upset.

"Blaine you know me and Jeff are friends. You're the one that I love. We were just teasing, we do that everyday," he said calmly, trying to get him to cool down.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't act like I don't see you guys flirting everyday. Stupid bitch!" he yelled.

"Blaine I think you should go and calm down some before you say something you really regret." He shouldn't have said that though. You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. His face was read and his normally hazel eyes were dark with anger. He saw Blaine walking closer to him until their chest were touching and Blaine's grip on his wrist went from uncomfortably tight to bruise forming, bone crushing tight.

"Calm down? Calm down! You expect me to be 'calm' when my slut of a boyfriend is making me look like a fool in front of our friends. For all I know you guys could be fucking everyday, like the stupid slutty **skank**!" he growled.

Kurt felt tears coming to his eyes. Is this what Blaine thinks about me, he thought. He felt tears pooling in his baby blue eyes._ Did he think that I was a slut? Am I really that trashy? Maybe I am a skank_ was all that kept swimming around in his head. But he knew it was true. He is Kurt Hummel, straight A student, fashionista, diva extraordinaire. He didn't feel like talking to Blaine anymore.

"Leave me alone Blaine. Go talk to me when you have some respect," he said firmly.

_**Smack!**_

All of sudden he felt a stinging feeling of his cheek and he realized what just happened.

He slapped me is what kept going through his head. He felt the hot, salty tears making their way out of his eyes as he yanked his arm away from Blaine, stumbling to the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

He heard footsteps running up to them.

It was Jeff.

"Hey guys. I heard a slam and just wanted to make sure everything is okay," he said slightly out of breath.

"Oh everything is okay Jeff. We were just talking and Kurt here got a little clumsy and fell against the wall," Blaine said nonchalantly. The return of dapper!Blaine was back. Kurt just stared at him in disbelief.

"Thats all? Come on guys were talking about going to go see that new movie! You know the one with the stuff?" Jeff said excitedly.

"Are you coming Kurt?" asked Blaine with a hint of something bad that Kurt couldn't place in his eyes.

"U-uh no, actually I'm not f-feeling well. I'm g-going to m-my dorm to lay down." he stuttered out.

"Oh! Too bad! Hope you feel better Kurt!" yelled Jeff as he pulled Blaine back in the dining room.

Kurt walked back to the room thinking about what just happened in that five minute time frame.

When he got back in his room he threw on his navy blue silk pjs. He skipped his moisturizer routine and went to lay down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Kurt woke up the next morning to a knocking on the door.

He sighed and opened the door to find a very disheveled looking Blaine.

His hair was askew, gel free, his hazel eyes red and puffy and looked like he had cried all night, rumpled clothes and a sad frown on his face.

"Kurt-" Blaine began but Kurt cut him off.

"Leave me alone Blaine I'm not feeling well today," he said trying not to cry remembering yesterday's events.

"Kurt please let me explain," Blaine begged with tears welling up in his eyes.

Kurt sighed, "You have three minutes."

"I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday. You are not a skank or a slut. You are perfect. What I did was uncalled for and I'm so sorry," Blaine began cry . "I-im s-s-s-sorry. I-I just g-get jealous easily a-and I wasn't think straight. I-I'm j-just so s-scared of losing y-y-you. Please forgive me." By the end of his little speech, he began to sob wildly.

Kurt had tears streaming down his face. He was conflicted. Part of him wanted to stay mad at Blaine and break up with him. The other part wanted to run over to Blaine and hug him to death, forgiving him.

So finally Kurt decided.

"Blaine.."

**Ooh..Cliffhanger!**

**I luff me some cliffhangers!**

**Lemme clear up some things If ya don't understand real quick..**

** is darker story than what I usually write so excuse me if it's not that good.**

** is sorta cray-cray in this story so yeah..**

** is also very OOC if you couldn't tell by now too.**

**I think I cleared it up pretty much!**

**Also review and follow if you want me to continue this story!  
**

**Bye! Smooches xoxo**

** -FT2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same thing as before. I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Violence**

**Hello people out there! Sorry for the wait guys, being grounded sucks.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Last on I Thought You Loved Me:_**

_"I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday. You are not a skank or a slut. You are perfect. What I did was uncalled for and I'm so sorry," Blaine began cry . "I-im s-s-s-sorry. I-I just g-get jealous easily a-and I wasn't think straight. I-I'm j-just so s-scared of losing y-y-you. Please forgive me." By the end of his little speech, he began to sob wildly._

_Kurt had tears streaming down his face. He was conflicted. Part of him wanted to stay mad at Blaine and break up with him. The other part wanted to run over to Blaine and hug him to death, forgiving him._

_So finally Kurt decided._

_"Blaine.._"

"I.. need time, please?"

"What do you mean by you need time? It's been 15 hours! How much more fucking time do you need?" he spat, pushing Kurt into the room.

"Bl-" he began but Blaine cut him off.

"I am the only one who will ever love your fat, disgusting, revolting ass! You belong to me, and will do as I say. So you will now say sorry for being a stuck up bitch! You know, if you weren't so damn stubborn, I wouldn't have to do this to you!" he said with his fist balled up. He punched Kurt in the face, not aware of what he was doing.

"B-blaine!" Kurt said brokenly, snapping Blaine out of his trance. Blaine's dark brown eyes went back to their original shade of hazel. He saw Kurt clutching his face with fearful eyes, cowering a corner.

"Kurt.." he said reaching over to touch him, but stopped when Kurt flinched.

"I c-cant believe you," he said, his voice weak and heavy from crying.

"Baby.. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I didn't realize.. please," he said.

"I-I think y-you should leave n-n-now," Kurt said, looking down at the floor.

"Kurt.." he said moving over to him again, but Kurt put his hand ,the one he wasn't using to cover his face, to stop him.

"L-Leave. Now!"

Blaine hung his head down, dejectedly, and muttered one last apology before walking out the door.

As soon as Kurt heard the door closed, he ran to his bathroom, feeling sick to his stomach. He dry heaved into the toilet, sobbing. He looked into the mirror and saw that his left cheek was swelling and red. He sighed and got an ice pack out of the freezer. He dragged himself over to the bed and laid down. He let himself drift into a restless sleep.

He awoke later to the sound of his cellphone playing 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. He got up and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice sleepy.

"White boy, where are you. It's 1 o'clock. You were suppose to meet us at the mall at 12!" he heard his best friend, Mercedes, angrily screech into the phone.

"Sorry 'Cedes, I forgot to call you. I'm not feeling too well," he lied. He didn't fully lie though. He did feel like total crap.

"Oh, I'm sorry boo. I guess I got upset because this is the third time you didn't show up," she said, her voice much gentler. He felt really guilty suddenly.

"I feel a little better than I did before. What about if I meet up with you guys at your house for the sleepover?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye boo," she said before hanging up.

He sighed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw that the swelling had gone down some in his cheek. He still looked horrible though with dark bags under his eyes and his skin looking paler than usual. He peeled off his sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower. His sore muscles, from the way he slept, relaxed under the warm water. He took his time cleaning his skin and washing his hair. The more he scrubbed, the more he felt the memories from this morning erase.

Kurt stepped out of the shower when the water started getting cold and dried himself off and hastily put on a pair of underwear. He did a quick version of mousturizing routine and went to his closet to put on and to pack into his overnight bag. He pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, purple t-shirt, and vest, along with a pair of black converse. His clothes were bland, but right now he didn't care.

After styling his hair and putting on make up to cover up the bruising on his face, he got in his Navigator and headed to Lima.

Kurt got out of the car and knocked on the door. Mercedes answered a few seconds later.

"Boo I've missed you so much!" she said giving him a big hug.

He hugged her back, feeling better in the comfort of her arms. "I missed you too 'cedes."

They let go of each other and walked upstairs. Once they opened the door everyone rushed to give a hug saying, "I've missed you so much!" "Kurt thank goodness your hear! I need to run some songs by you." "Dolphin your here!". Santana merely just stood there and said, "It's good to see you Lady Lips. I can't say I missed your flaming butt much becuase I really didn't." He just gave her a short hug, which she half returns.

After a while of just gossiping about random drama going on in glee club, Quinn asks, "How have you and Blaine been doing?"

He flinches at his boyfriend's name, but no one notices except for Santana, who raises an eyebrow.

"Uhm.. he is amazing," Lie. "He been so sweet and caring," Another lie. "Last week he took us on a date to French resturant. It was so romantic!" And by romantic he means Blaine glaring at the waiter the entire time.

The girls, except for Santana, awes at this.

"Rachel, what songs are you singing in glee club nest week?" he asks trying to get the attention off of him. It works. Rachel goes on for 15 minutes straight about the topic. Everyone stopped listening after the first 30 seconds though.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, I'll be right back," he says and walks downstairs. He opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water. When he closes the door, he jumps and sees Santana there, leaning against the counter.

"How many times?"

"How many times what?"

"Okay cut the crap. I know he's hit you. I can see right through your little act. How many fucking times Kurt?"

"Twice," he says looking down at the floor, tears welling in his eyes.

"Why haven't you broke up with him?" she questions.

"I-I can't.."

"Why the hell is that?"

"I don't want to.. I love him," he confesses, looking ashamed.

She sighs, "Look, I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not, I'm giving him a few days to cool down. I'll try talking to him."

"And how did that work out last time?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not like they were bone breaking hits. They were just little smacks."

Santana glares at him, "It doesn't matter if they were just 'little smacks' he shouldn't put his hands on you in the first place."

Kurt begins to walk away before Santana grabs onto his arms and pulls him back.

"Show me the bruise," she says.

"What? No!"

"Kurt.. please?"

"Fine.."

He wets a towel and begins removing the make up. When its all removed, he shows her them. She gapes at the bruise.

"I thought you said he smacked, not punched you!" she growled.

He begins to sob, and she amediatley wraps her arms around him, hoping to give him some comfort.

After their little chat, they walk back to Mercedes' room.

"Where have you guys been?" Mercedes' asked Santana.

"We were just having a little talk," Santana says, looking over to where Kurt was, talking to Tina and Brittany.

**Hi again! I hope that did not completely suck. I had trouble writing this chapter.**

**I just wanted to say I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Bye! Smooches xoxo**

**-FT2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey! First off I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story. You guys are epic just like salad, because it's the most epic food ever and stuff so.. yeah.. *awkward moment***

**Guess what? Chicken Butt!**

**No but really in this chapter you get see Kurt having a talk with Blaine. Also you get to see possessive!jealous!Blaine. We also get some New Direction boys in this chapter.**

**FUN...! Well not the Blaine part because he is really starting to piss me off and I'm the one writing him.**

**So.. Yeah.. *another awkward moment***

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Last on I Thought You Loved Me:_

_After their little chat, they walk back to Mercedes' room._

_"Where have you guys been?" Mercedes' asked Santana._

_"We were just having a little talk," Santana says, looking over to where Kurt was, talking to Tina and Brittany._

The next morning, Kurt was the first one up. He got in the bathroom and did all of his stuff and came out wearing black skinny jeans, a baby blue button up shirt, that matched his eyes, and a pair of grey doc martens. He found all the girls still asleep, so went down stairs to make breakfast.

He was finishing up making the breakfast when he heard the padding of feet and hushed voices coming down the stairs.

"Hey girls," he said, "I made us some pancakes."

"Thanks boo," Mercedes said.

They all sat down at the table and digged in. After they ate, Tina insinted to wash up the dishes since Kurt made breakfast.

"I have to get going back to Dalton now," he said and all the girls booed, but let him go anyways.

They all gave him hugs, which he returned. Santana was the last one he hugged and was about to let her go before he whispered in his ear, "Remember what I said. Don't let him push you around." He nodded and gave her one last squeeze before letting her go and walked outside and into his Navigator and drove back to Dalton.

When he got back to Dalton, he walked back to his room and put his stuff down. Afterwards, he started mentally preparing himself for his talk with Blaine. He was about to leave when he heard a knock on the door and saw Blaine standing there, looking apologetic, with a bouquet of yellow roses, which happened to be his favorite flower.

"Hi Kurt. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Uhm, yeah.. sure," Kurt said uncertainly.

Blaine walked pass him, and awkwardly stood in the middle of the room.

"These are for you," he said passing the flowers to Kurt.

"Thank you."

_'He thinks he can butter me up with flowers and everything will be fine? I don't think so,'_ Kurt thought as he sat them on his dresser. "We need to talk," he said firmly, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I know, look I'm sor-" Blaine started off but Kurt cut him off.

"Listen here, I don't want to here your apologies. I am going to talk, and you are going to listen to me. Understand?" Blaine nodded. "Good. Now do you know what you've put me through they last two days? Hell. I had to lie to my friends Blaine. We never lie to each other. On that, I would like to say that you don't own me. I am _my_ own person. _You_ don't make my decisions, I do. I also don't appreciate the way you have talked to me. With that I would like show you what you have done to me. See this," Kurt showed him the bruise on his cheek, "now, I've put up with your jealously and insecurities, but I refuse to let you put your hands on me. Now this is what is going to happen. If you want this relationship to work out, you have to trust me Blaine. _Trust_ me, and _respect_ me. I promise, if you ever put your hands on me again I will leave you. Got it?"

By the end of his speech he had Blaine looking ashamed, looking anywhere but where Kurt was. "I understand, I will never do it again, I promise."

_'Don't make promises you probably can't keep,'_ Kurt thought.

It was a week since the incident and things were starting to look up. Blaine has kept his promise and Kurt been feeling more safe around him. They were at the mall when things started to go down hill. Kurt was having fun, pulling Blaine in every shop and coming out with at least one bag every time. They were about to go into another one when they heard someone call out Kurt's name. He turned around and found Finn and Sam walking up them.

"Hey bro!" exclaimed Finn, giving him a giant hug, which picked him off the ground. Blaine felt himself getting jealous that someone else was touching Kurt, but pushed that feeling down.

Kurt saw people staring at them and started punching Finn's back. "Let me go you imbecile!"

"Sorry dude," he said letting Kurt down. He heard Kurt mutter something about not calling him dude and Rachel with knives, but ignored it.

"Hey Sam," Kurt said giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek, which was his way of greeting him. Sam blushed and hugged him back too.

Sam was Kurt's closest guy friend. They knew each other since they were six years old. Sam moved when he was ten. There was a lot of tears and promises about calling teach other everyday. They kept in contact through phone and Skype throughout the years. Sam told Kurt he was coming back to Lima and Kurt nearly had a heart attack and jumped around in his room for the rest of the day. A week later Sam came over to Kurt's house. Again there was a lot of tears and hugs. Kurt had always had a crush on Sam but told himself to get over it because he didn't want a copy of what happened with Finn to start again.

Blaine was silently fuming, jealousy seeping throughout his body. His fists were clenched and his face was turning an unflattering shade of red.

"Bro, when are you coming home? Burt and mom miss you," asked Finn.

"I was going back next weekend," he told Finn, giggling at when Finn did a fist pump in the air.

"Cool, because I miss your cookies. Can you make some when you come home?" asked Finn, like an over sized six-year-old.

"Sure. Might I ask you guys what you're doing out here in the Westerville mall when there is one in Lima?"

"We actually don't know. We got bored and decided to come out here," Sam said. That sounded like something they would do.

"You guys wanna hang out with us while your still here?"

"Uh, no offense Kurt, but we don't feel like going shopping with you, because you get like really crazy," said Sam, shuddering at the last time he went shopping with Kurt. He ended up carrying Kurt's bags and listening to Kurt ask him _'Does this make my hips look too big?'_ and _'Should I get this red or yellow?'_ repeatedly.

"How about we go watch a movie?" Kurt questioned.

"Sure dude, as long as it's not some chick flick," Finn said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and walked towards the theater with Sam and Finn following behind like puppies. Blaine ran up to Kurt.

"What are you doing?" he asked Kurt when Finn and Sam ran towards the snack area.

"I'm going to watch a movie with my step-brother, best friend, and boyfriend..." Kurt said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"I thought we were just going to spend time together!" Blaine whispered yelled.

"Plans change I guess. I haven't seen them in few weeks," he said handing over them money for the tickets.

Blaine huffed, "You can't hang out with them later?"

Kurt glared at his boyfriend, "Not this crap again Blaine. I'm going to hang out with them no matter what you say. It's your choice you want to come." Kurt stalked away from Blaine and over to Finn and Sam, who bought sodas, candy, and popcorn. Blaine followed them into the theater and sat down beside Kurt.

The movie started and when Finn and Sam found out what movie Kurt had picked out, they groaned.

About 20 minutes into the movie, Sam had commented about how stupid it was. Kurt playfully elbowed Sam into the arm. Sam did they same thing back to Kurt and Blaine saw.

"Keep your damn hands off my boyfriend," he spat at Sam who sat there wide-eyed.

"Sorry dude."

Blaine leaned back and put his arm around Kurt, squashing him to his side. Kurt was getting annoyed with his behavior.

Sam and Finn stared at Blaine, who had a tight grip on his boyfriend's forearm, but said nothing about it. _'There are going to be bruises there tomorrow,'_ he thought. Kurt shrugged Blaine arm off of him and moved over closer to Sam. Blaine was getting angrier and angrier by the second. So angry that his eyes were almost black.

About 15 minutes later, Kurt's bladder was full and he couldn't hold it any longer and got up and walked to the men's restroom. He used the urinal and washed his hands. He walked back in the theater to find Blaine move in his seat so Kurt had sit on the other side of Blaine. He rolled his eyes, getting frustrated. He sat down and was quiet the rest of the movie with his arms crossed and shrugged off Blaine's arm when he tried to put around his shoulders. He was beginning to think doing this was a bad idea.

Finn and Sam noticed this, but ignored it thinking that Kurt was in one of his moods again.

After the movie was over, they grabbed their trash and chucked it in the garbage can when the walked pass. They walked outside together and stopped when they got to Kurt's car.

Finn hugged Kurt tight, "I'm gonna miss you little bro."

"First off, I'm older than you," Kurt began but was cut off when Finn muttered something about being taller. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued, "Second I'll see you next weekend, and third I'll miss you too. Now let me go me go before I pass out from lack of oxygen."

Finn let him go and Kurt walked over to Sam and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, like earlier. "I had fun hanging out with you today Kurt," Sam whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I had fun too, I'll see Friday right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Bye Sam," he said giving Sam one last squeeze before letting him go.

Kurt and Blaine got in the car. The ride back to Dalton was spent in silence. When they got back they walked up Kurt's room. Blaine closed the door and faced Kurt.

"What the hell Kurt? Are you trying to make me look like a bad boyfriend in front of your friends?"

'I didn't have to even try because you are a bad boyfriend,' Kurt thought.

"I was trying to spend time with them. I haven't seen them in weeks Blaine!"

"And whose fault is that?" questioned Blaine walking up closer to Kurt.

"You know what? Stop freaking criticizing me, I thought we talked about this last week," said Kurt stepping back.

Blaine ignored what Kurt said, "You should be wanting to spend time with me. Your boyfriend."

"I've spent mostly the whole day with you!" Kurt yelled, "You need to leave right now. I'm sick and tired-"

_**THUD!**_

**Was it good? I don't know. I wrote this up in an hour and a half because I bored you know.. so yeah.**

**I left you with a cliff hanger too! I think.. I'm not sure.**

**I'm not sure about a lot of things.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed!**

**Smooches xoxo**

**~FT2**


End file.
